Duel Masters Manga
The Duel Masters Manga is written by Shigenobu Matsumoto, and is published by in the CoroCoro Comic magazine. Plot A mysterious organization is interested in fledging duelist Shobu Kirifuda's ability to bring Duel Masters creatures from the creature world to life in his card battles. With the support of his friends, Shobu duels with passion, discipline, and heart as he strives to be just like his father and become the next Kaijudo master. The story centers around the card game of Duel Masters, which revolves around five civilizations (Light, Water, Darkness, Fire, and Nature). Main Series This series of manga are created by author, Shigenobu Matsumoto and artist, Satoshi Nakamura. This series is made around Shobu Kirifuda as the main character. Shobu Kirifuda *Series 1 *Fighting Edge (FE) *Star Cross (SX) After the events of Star Cross, Katta Kirifuda the younger brother of Shobu was introduced and becomes the new protagonist. Katta Kirifuda *Victory *Versus After the events of Versus, Joe Kirifuda son of Katta Kirifuda was introduced and becomes the new protagonist. Joe Kirifuda *Duel Masters Side Series These side series are created by different authors. These series are comprised of spin-offs, one-shots, one-shot-spin-offs, manga novels and other side series. *Duel Jack!! *Duel Masters: Gekioden Gett *Duel Masters Gaiden *Duel Masters Fighter Flame *Nova Bright Duel Masters Flash *Zero Duel Masters Manga *Duel Masters Manga Novel: Lunatic God Saga *Duel Masters: Large Feature *Duel Masters: Haouden Gachi!! *Duel Hero: DASH *Duel Masters: Revolution *Story of Duel Masters *Duel Masters SAGA Coro Coro Special Comics These are special issue releases by Coro Coro Comics. These issues feature chapters on new characters and stories of the Duel Masters creature world. These issues also feature trading card guide chapters for the various blocks of card sets. Some of these issues were later serialized and released as a side series. *Beginner's Guide *Walkthrough E1 *Walkthrough E2 *Perfect Rule Book *Introducing - Revolution Start! Complete Guide *Introducing - Revolution Final! Complete Guide Details *Volumes 1 to 6 of the Series 1 manga featured the Magic: The Gathering trading card game. **Later volumes of the manga and future series all feature the Duel Masters trading card game. *After a great success of the Series 1 manga it was adapted into an anime series, with a later release in North America and European markets. But the anime in North America only stayed consistent with the manga until volume 7 for the 1st season only. *Volumes 8 to 17 of the Series 1 manga were adapted into Duel Masters Charge, the second season of the Duel Masters anime. *The one-shot Nova Bright Duel Masters Flash manga series was adapted into Duel Masters Flash, the 3rd season of the anime. *After the success of the Flash anime season, another one-shot manga side series, Zero Duel Masters was adapted into an anime season, Zero Duel Masters. **After this season, the later anime seasons didn't follow the original manga storyline and instead broadcasted a different story featuring the same characters from the main manga series. *The Duel Masters Fighting Edge and Duel Masters Star Cross series were adapted to become the Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock seasons of the anime. *Lunatic God Saga, a manga novel based on the Duel Masters: Lunatic God Saga movie was released. *The Duel Master Victory manga series introduced a new protagonist Katta Kirifuda, the younger brother of Shobu Kirifuda. This series was also adapted in a similar way to the previous manga series, being turned into 3 anime seasons, Duel Masters Victory, Victory V and Victory V3. *The Duel Masters Versus manga series continues with an older Katta Kirifuda, also becoming multiple anime seasons, Duel Masters Versus, Versus Revolution and Versus Revolution Final. *While no volumes of the manga series have not been licensed for the U.S market, there was an American created comic book by Dreamwave Productions. There are no plans for the Japanese version of the manga to be acquired by any U.S. publishing companies. * also released a Cine-Manga adaptation of the Duel Masters anime was released for U.S market anly which is now out of print. Trivia Main Series *The chapters in main series all feature chapter names only as compared to the side series. *Duel Masters: FE Volume 12 was the first volume to feature promotional cards. *All the volumes in the main series after Duel Masters: FE Volume 12 featured promotional cards except Duel Masters: SX Volume 2. This volume came with no insert card. All volumes and series after this volume came with promotional cards. *Duel Masters: SX Volume 7 was the first volume in the main series to feature 2 insert cards. This volume came with a promotional card and an extra card from DM-35 Neverending Saga. *Duel Masters: SX Volume 9 was the first and the only volume which had a pre-release issue which came with a promotional card and a limited edition DVD. This volume also celebrated Duel Masters 12th year aniversery. *Duel Masters Victory Volume 8 was the first volume to feature 2 promotional cards. Side Series *The chapters in side series all feature names and chapter number as compared to the main series. *Duel Masters: Large Feature Volume 1 was the first volume to feature promotional cards. This volume was also the first and so far the only volume in this series to feature 2 promotional cards. All the volumes and series that were released after this volume came with 1 promotional card. All the side series before this volume had no insert cards released with them. *Side Series mostly last only up to 5 volumes. *Duel Masters: Haouden Gachi!! is the only series with the longest time period in Duel Masters manga History. Coro Coro Special Comics *Unlike the main series or the side series, all issues released in these comics had 1 promotional card with them. Category:Manga Category:Book